Prom Night
by flower11014
Summary: Kim gets stood up on Prom Night and it's Ron to the rescue. Meanwhile Drakken unravels his plot to distroy Kim Possible and the Middletown High Prom. KR Finished! R&R please
1. Chapter One

Hey! This is my first attempt at Kim Possible fanfic and I'd appreciate any feedback! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all of it's character's belong to Disney. I did not create them, I'm just borrowing.  
  
"I can't believe high school is actually over," said Kim Possible dreamily as she stared into space. Her and her best friend, Ron Stoppable, had stopped at Bueno Nacho after their last day of school to celebrate with nacos and chimeritos. Ron was chowing down as usual along with his buddy Rufus.   
  
"I know isn't this great?!" said Ron enthusiastically with his mouth full. "It's the day every teen dreams of!"   
  
"Yeah, you're right." Kim didn't seem as excited as her buddy Ron though. Everything had gone by so fast. This was going to mean huge changes. She was looking forward to Middletown University in the Fall though. Ron would be there too, so they could continue saving the world as usual. But it wouldn't be the same. "I guess this is just gonna take a lot of getting used to."  
  
"Hey, don't sweat it KP! We still got the prom tomorrow. Our last chance to par-tay with our high school crowd."  
  
Rufus chuckled. "Par-taaaay!"  
  
Just then Monique walked over to the table. "Hey Kim! Hey Ron! You guys excited or what?"  
  
"You know it!" yelled Ron. Kim nodded.  
  
"Why are you looking so glum Kim? I just heard the news that you are going to prom with the hottest guy in Middletown," Monique squeeled. "Josh Mankey!!"  
  
Kim smiled. "Oh yeah. Guess news travels fast."  
  
"Who's your date, Ron?" asked Monique.  
  
Ron waved his hand dismissively. "Dates are so overrated. I figured I'd fly solo so I could be free to chill with all the ladies. There's enough Ron for everyone, you know."  
  
Kim and Monique rolled their eyes simultaneously.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Drakken was polishing up his brand new evil robot and staring at it adoringly. "Isn't it fantastic Shego?! Twenty feet tall, 1,000 tons of bulletproof metal, built in laser beam, right at my fingertips for my destructive purposes!!!........Shego?.......Shego!!"  
  
Shego swiveled around in her chair to face Drakken, filing her nails absently. "You've seen one evil robot you've seen them all...."  
  
"Shego, this is no ordinary robot! Once activated it's fully autonomous! It thinks for itself and there's no need for remote control! It's the latest technology in artificial intelligence!"   
  
"Uh huh. Right." Shego wasn't impressed. She had seen plenty of Drakken's evil plots to take over the world foiled by Kim Possible, no matter how sophisticated. "So what exactly are you gonna do with it?"  
  
Drakken opened his mouth to speak then stopped himself. "Hmmm...well..... I....I can.... AH HA! I'll destroy Kim Possible!!!!"  
  
"Mmm hmmm. Yeah, so what else is new."  
  
"I'm serious Shego!" Drakken whined. "This robot is just the thing I've been needing to bring down my arch nemesis!"  
  
Shego sighed. "Alright so when does this plan take place?"  
  
Drakken thought about this and lit up as an idea came to his head. "We'll target Kim when she's the least prepared and never expects it! Not only that, but we'll be able to ruin one of the most sacred and treasured rituals of teenage adolescence!!!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"PROM NIGHT!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Ron stood by the refreshment table, decked out in a black tux, sipping on punch and snacking on potato chips. He glanced at his watch. Almost 9 o'clock and Kim still wasn't here yet. "Where is she?" He looked at Rufus who was wearing a matching tuxedo and comfortably munching on chips in Ron's pocket. Rufus shrugged. Most of Middletown's graduating students were on the dance floor and having a great time. Ron stood back just watching and waiting anxiously for Kim.  
  
Just then Ron glanced over at the gym door to see Josh Mankey making his entrance. Ron smiled. "Finally!" He rushed over to meet Kim who was probably right behind Mankey. This was supposed to be a special night and Ron was looking forward to having his best friend in the whole world to spend it with.  
  
"Hey it took ya long enough!" Ron yelled running over to Josh, "I thought you'd nev....whaaa.....AHHHH!" Rufus gasped and dove down into Ron's pocket. Josh was arm in arm with BONNIE!  
  
Bonnie chuckled. "Who were you expecting? You're little buddy Kimmie? Please."  
  
Ignoring her, Ron turned to Josh confused. "Where's Kim?"  
  
"Uhhh...," stared Josh nervously. "Well, you see, Bonnie and I had this talk. And....well...you know how everyone knows Bonnie's a shoe-in for prom queen. And uh...the odds are favoring me for prom king. So we thought it would only be right if we...you know...we uhh...." Josh trailed off as he caught sight of Ron's extremely angry glare.  
  
"Prom king?!" Ron yelled. "You had Kim Possible for your date and your worried about being PROM KING?! You're more like....uhh....like uhhh....JERK KING!"  
  
Bonnie laughed. "Ooooo, nice one loser." But Ron had already run past them at full speed and down the street headed for Kim's house. He knew she was probably crushed and was in need of her best friend right now....  
  
Any comments so far? I'll have the next chapter real soon! 


	2. Chapter Two

Ron reached the Possible house out of breath. All he could think of was comforting his best friend, but when he spotted Kim sitting on her front step, chin resting on her hands and staring sadly at the ground, he wasn't sure exactly what to say. He approached quietly.  
  
"Uhhh...Hey KP." Ron tried his best to sound cheerful.  
  
"Oh...Hey Ron." Kim acknowledged him briefly but then once again turned her face downward. She let out a long sigh.  
  
Ron felt the anger growing in him again as he realized just how badly Josh had hurt her. She deserved so much better. "You know what Kim? You don't really wanna go to the prom with Josh Mankey, do you." Rufus who had been peeking from Ron's pocket shook his head vehemently. "I mean anyone with a last name that's only one letter from the word monkey has got to be bad news and I think....."  
  
"I get the picture, Ron," interrupted Kim. "I've been stood up." She quickly wiped her eyes with her arm. It's not that she really felt anything for Josh, the whole incident just hurt her pride more than anything.  
  
Ron frowned. "Oh....how did you know....?"  
  
"Well, after sitting here waiting for .... Oh....i dunno....two hours, I kinda figured it out on my own."  
  
Ron was appalled that Mankey didn't even have to decency to call her. He looked at Kim. How could he have possibly passed up a date with her?! "You know, if it makes you feel any better, you look really great." She was wearing a simple black dress that hung to her ankles and it looked perfect on her.  
  
Kim smiled for the first time all night. "Thanks Ron. The two of you don't look so bad yourselves."   
  
Ron blushed slightly and Rufus let out a squeaky, "Thank you!" looking quite pleased with himself.  
  
But then just as soon as Kim's good mood appeared, it was gone and she stared back down at the ground. "All dressed up with nowhere to go...."  
  
"What do you mean Kim? We've got a prom to go to!"  
  
"Please! Even if I could get over the complete embarrassment of being stood up, I couldn't possibly show up dateless on top! The entire cheer squad is probably laughing it up as we speak..."  
  
Ron nudged her encouragingly. "Come on KP, you've faced evil doctors, zombie snowmen, MONKIES?! Don't be afraid of what other people think of you. Besides, if it's a date you're looking for I know a certain someone who just happens to be available tonight..." With this he held out his arm.  
  
"You know, you're right Ron," and she stood up feeling much better. "I've been looking forward to this night since we started high school! There's no way I'm letting Josh ruin it." She stuck his arm in his, accepting his offer.  
  
"Yeah! That's my super hero talking now!" Ron was thrilled to see her cheered up. Rufus applauded.  
  
Just as they were walking down the driveway, Kim's front door opened. "Oh Kimmie!" They turned to see Kim's mom standing in the doorway with a camera. "Not so fast you two! I have to get a picture of you guys on your big night."  
  
"Mooooom!"  
  
"Oh it'll only be a second Kim, now smile!"  
  
Ron tossed his arm over Kim's shoulders with a big toothy grin. "Cheese!" cried Rufus. Kim leaned on Ron and smiled politely.  
  
After Kim's mom snapped they picture, they continued on their way. Mrs. Possible stood in the doorway watching them walk away and smiled. Somehow she knew it would turn out this way... 


	3. Chapter Three

By the time they arrived at the gym, both Ron and Kim were feeling much better. Ron's playful banter had made her temporarily forget about the horrible night she had been having and Ron was just happy to see her smiling. As they walked through the front doors Kim felt overwhelmingly excited as the music hit her and glad that Ron had changed her mind about coming.  
  
"See KP? I knew you couldn't have missed out on all this." The DJ was playing an upbeat pop song and practically everyone was on the dance floor having a good time.   
  
Kim was scanning the gym and checking out the decorations when Ron spotted someone moving through the crowd near them. It was Bonnie and Josh! Kim still didn't know exactly who she had been stood up for and Ron didn't want the good mood they were in being ruined. He panicked and grabbed Kim by the shoulders moving her quickly towards the other side of the gym.  
  
"Ron?! What are you doing?"  
  
"Just uhhh...uhhh...hey look! There's Monique! Come on!"  
  
Monique waved as she saw her two friends approaching and Ron gave a sigh of relief at having averted disaster. She turned towards Kim apologetically. "Hey Kim. Sorry, I heard about what happened, but don't sweat it! Josh is gonna be waaaaay sorry when he sees you in that dress!"  
  
"Oh, it's no big." Kim waved her hand dismissively, even though she felt pretty embarrassed that the news of her being stood up must have already been traveling around. "I just wanna have a good time now that I'm here."  
  
"Hey! Why don't I go chase my date away from the punch bowl and we can all go dance? That'll be just the thing to make you forget all about whats-his-name. What do you guys say?"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" exclaimed Ron before Kim could say anything. Rufus nodded excitedly from Ron's pocket. He grabbed Kim's hand and started dragging her towards the middle of the room. "Meet you guys on the dance floor!" he yelled over his shoulder to Monique.  
  
Once Ron and Kim were mixed in with the crowd, Ron began to dance energetically and Kim soon followed his lead. Rufus jumped from Ron's pocket and began to show off his moves, break dancing between the fast moving feet around him. The tempo of the song was fast and the two lost themselves in the music, laughing and encouraging each other. Monique soon joined them with her date and smiled at Kim and Ron. "Looks like you two are having a great time already!" and they joined in. The four danced through song after song (Rufus eventually grew tired from dodging feet and retired to Ron's pocket to take a quick nap).  
  
After the third song faded out the DJ announced, "Alright Middleton High! Now it's time to slow it down a little so hang on to that special someone you're with because there's no time like the present." A slow song filled the gym.  
  
Kim and Ron stopped suddenly and watched nervously as Monique and her date wrapped their arms around each other, gazing into each other's eyes. Kim glanced at Ron, her cheeks turning slightly red. "Ummm...you know, if you want to take a break we could uhh...get a drink....or something?"  
  
Ron decided to be brave. "Come on KP. It's just one harmless, little dance," even though he was beginning to blush himself just thinking about dancing that close to Kim.  
  
"Uh...ok...why not?"  
  
With that said, they attempted to assume the position but both were extremely nervous about exactly where to put their hands. After a little fumbling, Kim's hands rested on Ron's shoulders while Ron's were shakily resting on Kim's waist. Their arms were rigid allowing for quite a gap in between their bodies and they shyly diverted their eyes from each others allowing only quick glances. Then, just as they were beginning to relax....  
  
"Hey!" cried Kim and Ron as they were bumped into by another dancing couple.  
  
"Ooops! Sorry about that Kimmie!" Bonnie smiled slyly, pulling her dance partner, Josh, even closer. "How clumsy of me."  
  
Ron flinched. Oh no, this was not good, not good at all. At any second he expected Kim to explode so he prepared to pull away from her but surprisingly....  
  
"No big, Bonnie." And she barely missed a step.  
  
Bonnie gave her a confused look. Josh meanwhile, seemed to be deeply embarrassed. "Uhhhh....Kim? I just wanted to let you know that I hope there's no uhhh...hard feelings between us because...."  
  
"Sorry Josh, little busy right now. Maybe we can talk about this later." With that Kim smiled politely but kept her hands placed securely on Ron's shoulders.   
  
With that the confused couple retreated towards the refreshment table.   
  
As they continued to dance, Ron smiled, pleased with Kim's cool attitude. "Wow! I expected to see you pull some of your kung fu style moves on those two after you found out...."  
  
"Oh please Ron. So not the drama!" Kim smiled back letting her arms relax slightly causing them to drift closer together. "Besides, I've been having a great time!"  
  
"Glad to hear it KP." Ron was intensely aware of just how close they were but his nervousness was fading.  
  
"You know, I can't believe I actually wanted to spend my prom with anyone but you." As soon as the words left her mouth Kim realized just how that must have sounded as Ron turned bright red. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.... "Well you know what I mean! We've been through everything together!"  
  
"Oh...y.y.yeah, I get it KP," Ron stumbled recovering from the initial shock. "First day of pre-school, fighting evil villains...."  
  
"Saving the world, high school," Kim said, finishing his thought. "Although I don't know which was more difficult." And she laughed.  
  
"Hmmm. Dr. Drakken or Mr. Barken?" Ron said thoughfully. "That is a tough one."  
  
"See? It just kinda makes sense, doesn't it?" Kim had got so caught up in their good time she forgot.... "Oh! I uhhh...I guess I'm kinda cramping your style, aren't I?"  
  
"What?! No way!" Ron was taken aback. Kim Possible? Cramp my style? Yeah right!  
  
Kim looked at him glumly. "Well, you said you wanted to....you know...'fly solo'....'hang with all the ladies'....and I guess I just got so preoccupied with my whole situation that I didn't realize I was keeping you from...."  
  
Ron took a deep breath, building up the courage to interrupt her. Well, there's no time like the present... "Listen Kim. I didn't really mean all that. I just....well....you see..." Ron was losing his cool.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"There was this girl that I really wanted to ask to the prom but...well I guess I waited for too long and she became.....unavailable."  
  
"Oh...I see...." Kim tried to tell herself that it wasn't disappointment she was feeling welling up within her. "That's too bad." She turned away her head away slightly so he wouldn't be able to tell just how bad she felt. Jealous even? Nah, she couldn't be! Could she?  
  
Ron was quick to pick up on the vibe though. "Uhhh well you see KP.... Don't feel bad because...," he took another deep breath, "I got just what I wanted in the end."  
  
Kim looked at him puzzled..... and then suddenly got the message, eyes lighting up. "Ron...that's so....I can't believe I didn't....." then, at a loss for words, she just smiled happily and moved closer. "Well, it's amazing how things just work out, huh?"  
  
All Ron could manage was a dopey grin. Just then Rufus decided to peek from Ron's pocket to see how that party was going. He stretched and yawned waking from his nap, then glanced up to see Kim and Ron leaning in towards each other, smiling dreamily, eyes wide, like they were gonna....."Ohhhh," and he ducked back inside, giving the two their privacy.   
  
They both closed their eyes, moved in, and just as their lips were about to touch....BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP!!!   
  
They both jumped from each other's arms, startled at the intrusion. Reality began to come seeping back and their original shyness returned as the realized what they had been so close to doing.  
  
"Wha...what was that?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh it's uhh...just....the uhh...Kimmunicator..." Kim smiled sheepishly and reached for the device from a hidden pocket she had sewn onto the skirt of her dress in case of emergency.  
  
"Oh!....the uhhh....Kimmunicator," Ron rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously, embarrassed that he couldn't even recognize that oh-so-familiar sound with all the thoughts running through his head. "You should probably....uhhh...."  
  
"Yeah..... I should probably...."  
  
"Answer that," they stated simultaneously.  
  
Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator. 'Why now?' thought Kim sadly. 


	4. Chapter Four

Kim cleared her throat and attempted to assume her best authoritative super hero voice. "Ahem....uhhh...what's the sitch, Wade?"   
  
"Kim! Your site's been getting numerous.....are you ok?" Wade gave her a confused look. "You look a little....red."  
  
"Oh! Well I...." She couldn't help but glance at Ron over her shoulder.  
  
Wade shook his head. "Never mind. There's no time to lose. As I was saying you've been getting numerous hits on your website concerning a giant robot lose in Middletown!"  
  
"Giant robot?" Kim sighed. "Evil villains are getting soooo predictable. So who's behind this one?"  
  
"It seems that Dr. Drakken has been in contact with various highly reputable scientists and engineers who specialize in the development of artificial intelligence. After their refusal to disclose any information, top secret documents outlining the construction of a robot identical to the one currently rampaging Middletown have mysteriously vanished." Wade's fingers typed furiously on his keyboard as he pulled up the information on his screen.  
  
"Artificial intelligence? That doesn't sound good...."  
  
Ron ,who had been peering over Kim's shoulder and listening as well, joined into the conversation. "Figures we'd have to leave our senior prom to save the world. Ahhh, the life of a super hero, is there no rest?"  
  
"Actually Ron," Wade stated, "I don't think you're gonna have the leave the prom for this..."  
  
Kim and Ron didn't understand. "Huh?"  
  
"According to various news reports tracking the robots movement, it's headed straight for Middletown High!"  
  
"Wha..." Kim began, but was cut off as the entire gym shook. The music was abruptly cut off and those on the dance floor struggled to stay on their feet. The crowd looked around, frightened and confused. Another, even stronger tremor shot through the room and suddenly, the robot emerged from the other side of a gym wall, crushing it's way through the concrete. It towered over the students, it's faceless head nearly touching the ceiling. Instead of legs, the giant machine ran on a rover-style conveyor belt and it's arms were extendable with pincer-like claws on the end of each.  
  
Rufus popped out from Ron's pocket, sensing the disturbance. "AHHH!" he squeaked and held onto the edge of the pocket for dear life.  
  
Total chaos erupted and the prom-goers began screaming and making a mad rush towards the exits. A small door opened on top of the robot's dome shaped head and out extended a long, circular tube. Within seconds it was firing shots of bright red light into the crowd, chasing everyone towards the doors.   
  
Meanwhile, Kim and Ron had used the confusion to their advantage, escaping undetected to a small space under the bleachers.  
  
On the outskirts of Middletown, parked along a deserted road...  
  
"Shego! Isn't it fantastic? My plan is working perfectly!"  
  
Drakken and Shego were seated in front of a television screen. They were in the back of a large semi-truck which had been converted into a traveling control station. Lighted panels and buttons surrounded them. On the screen, the prom of Middletown High was being destroyed by the robot's laser.  
  
"With the robot's built in video camera we can enjoy all of the destruction without moving a finger!"  
  
"I dunno..." muttered Shego absently. "It kinda takes the fun out of being an evil villain..."  
  
"Don't be a fool! It's just less work for us," said Drakken, annoyed. "Besides, machines are doing everything nowadays. Get with the times," and he snapped his fingers in her face.  
  
"Do me a favor," said Shego sweetly, leaning towards him.  
  
"Uh... y..yes?"  
  
Shego grabbed him by the collar and yelled directly into his ear, "DON'T EVER SNAP YOUR FINGERS AT ME AGAIN!"   
  
Drakken was rattled. "Geez!! Vent much? Just relax and enjoy the show already."  
  
DING!!!  
  
"Oooo! That must be the popcorn," exclaimed Drakken excitedly, running off to the microwave.  
  
Shego rolled her eyes and returned to the screen.  
  
Back at the gym....  
  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," said Kim as she hunched below the bleachers, watching the scene unfold from between the cracks, "why would Drakken send a robot to the prom?"  
  
Wade looked at her incredulously. "Hello! What is everyone always after?"  
  
Ron gave her a smug look, crossing his arms across his chest. "It's just like I said before KP." And he stressed each word, "Everyone's after you!"   
  
Kim was just too tempted to wipe that know it all look off of Ron's face... "Oh! Everyone, huh?" And she flashed him a flirtatious smile that seemed to say 'You too?'.  
  
Ron's smugness disappeared as his jaw dropped. He was temporarily taken aback by her forwardness. Then he just smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Nice one!"  
  
"Uhhh...you guys are gonna have to explain that to me later....," said Wade from the Kimmunicator, looking strangely at them both. He fingers continuously clicked on the keyboard. "I'm bringing up the schematics for the robot and trying to find a way to disable it." He studied the screen briefly.  
  
Meanwhile, the gym was completely emptied of it's former occupants and the robot's red laser had turned into a bright blue beam which was silently sweeping over the gym. "Uh Wade? What's it doing?" asked Kim.  
  
"It's a heat sensor! It's looking for you! Whatever you do, don't let it find you!"   
  
The blue beam was steadily drawing nearer to their hiding spot..."Come on, come on Wade," whispered Ron, intimidated by the swiftly approaching sensor. "Give us some info!" Rufus squeaked his encouragement.  
  
Wade's face lit up. "Ah ha! It seems that it's central microchip is located in the back of the head and easily accessible through a sliding panel in the same vicinity. If you short-circuit it, it'll shut down the entire system!"  
  
Kim scanned the gym....and spotted the sprinkler system on the ceiling of the gym. "Short circuit? Got it! We just have to figure out a way to open that panel..."  
  
"Leave that to us!" Said Ron bravely and he turned towards Rufus in his pocket. "What do ya say? Gonna help me out with this one buddy?"  
  
Rufus nodded. "Uh huh! Uh huh!"  
  
"Alright, then let's do this!" exclaimed Kim. Just then the blue beam began to descend on them both... 


	5. Chapter Five

Kim ran, launched into a couple of forward flips and rolled out from behind the bleachers coming to a stop under the refreshment table. She had narrowly dodged the sensor, but Ron and Rufus weren't so lucky!  
  
Caught in the glow of the beam, Ron and Rufus let out squeaky yelps! The blue light disappeared as the laser prepared to fire....  
  
"Get to that panel Rufus! I'll distract it!" and Ron quickly removed Rufus from his pocket, wound up and sent him sliding along the slick floor of the gym, sending him away from the lasers aim. Without hesitation, he turned on his heels and ran in the opposite direction, barely escaping as the red beam of the laser fired, blasting away the portion of the bleachers they had been crouched behind.  
  
Rufus skidded to a stop and began to run towards the back of the robot at full speed, hoping to find some sort of entry into it's inner circuits. The robot though, with it's advanced audio detection capabilities, heard the soft click of the mole rat's nails on the gym floor and began to swivel on it's base, looking for the source of the sound.  
  
Ron saw this and knew he had to do something! With all the courage he could muster, he jumped out from behind the last section of bleachers. "HEY! EVIL ROBOT!"  
  
And the robot swiveled away from Rufus and towards Ron. "Yeah! I'm talking to you! So you're supposed to be the latest break through in computer technology, huh?"  
  
Kim gasped as she peered out from underneath the tablecloth. What was he doing?! Was he crazy?!  
  
"Please!" Ron taunted. "More like R2D2 with major anger management issues!"  
  
Rufus used the distraction as the opportunity to run up on the robot from behind. With a few glances he spotted a removable hatch near it's base, swung the door open and climbed inside. He began to claw his way upwards through tangles of wires and circuit boards.  
  
The robot's visual scanner rapidly took in Ron. Inside the mind of the robot, the computer analyzed the figure's height, weight and general physical appearance and compared it to it's primary target....Kim Possible....no match, therefore it's presence was unimportant, not worth the energy to negate. It extended it's arm and grasped Ron by the collar of his tux, lifting him into the air.  
  
"Oh this is so not good," muttered Ron.  
  
Kim leapt out from under the table, trying to think quickly. What could she do?!  
  
Rufus progressed quickly and found his target, a bright, sparkling and enormous microchip! "Ah ha!" he squeaked. He raised a foot and kicked the robot's metal frame sending the panel Wade had described flying open.  
  
"Did I say R2D2? Haha! How silly of me! I meant uhhh....,"Ron said dangling from the pincer of the robot. "uhhhh....."Just then, he spotted Rufus perched on the top of the robot's domed head, waving his little arms frantically. The panel was open! "KP!!!" Ron yelled, "NOW!!!"  
  
Kim heard Ron's cry and spotted the fire alarm that would trigger the sprinklers. It was across the gym and her path was blocked by piles of rubble created from the robot's messy entrance. Looking up she saw the climbing ropes used during gym class wrapped around storage hooks, with only a few feet dangling from the ceiling.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" Ron screamed as the robot tossed him to a far corner of the gym. His head collided with the wall and he fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Ron!" Kim yelled. But there was no time to lose because the robot turned to her, recognizing the tone of her voice and prepared to fire it's laser once more.  
  
She moved quickly. She dodged the Robot's first blast as she ducked and rolled back over to the bleachers. Springing up quickly, the second blast missed her as she climbed to the top of the bleachers at top speed, her eyes focused on the rim of a nearby basketball net...  
  
Back in Drakken's control station, both he and Shego were on the edge of their seat.  
  
"This is it!!! Finally Kim Possible is seconds away from her doom!! I told ya so! I told ya so!" Drakken was overly pleased with himself and blew a raspberry at Shego.  
  
Shego was too preoccupied with the screen in front of her to retaliate. "I'll make you pay for that after I finish enjoying this."  
  
Back in the gym, Kim catapulted herself from the top of the bleachers towards the hoop barely missing yet another laser blast that tore a hole through the thick gym wall. Her hands reached and grasped the rim and, without a moment's hesitation, she swung her legs forward and let go of the metal hoop projecting herself towards the ceiling. The entire backboard exploded only a fraction of a second later. As she flew upwards Kim grabbed a hold of the end of a rope and began to swing straight towards the robot...  
  
Rufus was jumping up and down on top of the Robot's head squeaking urgently as he saw Kim's approach.  
  
She swung directly overtop of the robot, narrowly avoiding a collision and scooped up Rufus into her free arm. The robot was still attempting to catch up with her when she let go of the rope and began to drop down on the other side of the rubble, directly in front of the alarm. Within her last few seconds of air time, Kim grasped the handle and pulled down, setting off the sprinklers before she even hit the ground.  
  
Water immediately began streaming from the ceiling and flowing into the open hatch on top of the dome. Sparks flew from every direction and the robot lost control of all functioning, it's head and arm's flailing wildly out of control. Kim ducked, covering both herself and Rufus with her arms, protecting them from flying debris. Within seconds, there was one last final explosion as the robot erupted into a ball of electricity and then...silence...  
  
When Kim finally opened her eyes, the robot sat motionless, black smoke streaming from the open hatch. But Kim couldn't enjoy her victory just yet. "Ron!" she yelled and ran towards him, hoping for the best.  
  
Meanwhile in Drakken's control room....  
  
"What? What happened?" Drakken stared miserably at the screen which displayed nothing but static. "Everything was going so well?! What could have possibly gone wrong?!"  
  
Shego let out a tired sigh. She knew that everything had been going too good to be true. "Back to the drawing board, huh Drakken?"  
  
Drakken caught the hint of smugness in her tone. "Shut up," he said angrily, yet quietly because once again Shego had been right and he had been wrong....  
  
"What was that you were saying earilier? 'I told you so?' Was that it Drakken?"  
  
Drakken cringed. "Shut up! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"  
  
"There, there," said Shego as she sarcastically patted him on the head, "I think someone's grumpy and needs a nap."  
  
And with that Drakken launched himself into full-scale temper tantrum, throwing himself to the floor and beating it with his fists. "It's not fair!!!"  
  
In the gym, Kim was running full speed to Ron's side. As she approached him, he pulled himself from the floor with some difficulty and began to rub his hand against the back of his head. "Ow!"  
  
Kim kneeled beside him, drenched from the water still falling all around them. "Ron! Are you ok?"  
  
He was still slightly dazed but overall he was ok. "Yeah, but I learned my lesson. Never tease a giant killer robot."  
  
Kim was overwhelmed with relief! Without thinking she grabbed onto the lapels of Ron's tux jacket and pulled him to her, firmly pressing her lips to his. Ron was at first shocked and could only react with a startled yelp, but he quickly realized just how absolutely fantastic his situation was and relaxed, letting her kiss him senseless.  
  
BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP!!!  
  
But the two paid no mind, leaving Rufus to pull the Kimmunicator from Kim's pocket unnoticed. "Hello?" he squeaked at Wade.  
  
"Rufus?! What happened?! Did everything work out ok?" Wade was confused to see Rufus answering the Kimmunicator.  
  
Rufus gave him an ok sign with his fingers. "Uh huh! Uh huh!"  
  
"Well....where's Kim and Ron?"  
  
Rufus pointed the Kimmunicator towards Kim and Ron, now completely preoccupied in the kiss they were sharing.  
  
Wade jumped, surprised. Then he gave a knowing, "Oooohhh, I see. Guess I better catch them at a better time..."and he signed off quickly.  
  
Outside the gym, in the Middletown High parking lot, the prom crowd was milling around confused. Everyone was completely bummed at the prom being ruined, but they all anxiously awaited the emergence of Kim and Ron from the auditorium, wondering if they were able to handle the disruption.  
  
"Hey! There they are!" someone shouted, and everyone ran to see Kim and Ron exiting the gym looking strangely calm...  
  
As the crowd gathered around them someone shouted out, "What happened?"  
  
Kim smiled victoriously, "It's all clear! ... Well the gym might need a little fixing up...but other than that..."  
  
And the crowd erupted into cheers and applause! Rufus who was perched in Ron's pocket gave a little bow. "Thank you!"  
  
Close by, Bonnie wrapped her arms across her chest, annoyed at all the attention Kim was getting. "I hope that dress isn't dry clean only, Kimmie!" she called, noting the water dripping from Kim and Ron. Kim didn't even hear her amongst the roar of the crowd.  
  
Next to her Josh started to make his way towards Kim. Bonnie grabbed his arm. "Just what do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Catch ya later Bonnie. Got some business to attend to..." and he shook her off.  
  
Bonnie growled angrily.  
  
When the crowd started to die down and head their separate ways, Ron turned to Kim. "So I've been thinking, we should really celebrate with something special. What do ya say? Nice restaurant, good food, my treat?"  
  
"Bueno nacho it is," smiled Kim reading his mind. They interlocked arms and were about to leave when...  
  
"Kim!"  
  
Kim turned around, startled. Then she gasped, "Josh?"  
  
Ron grew nervous as he approached Kim. Oh come on! The good looking jocks can't get everything can they?!  
  
"Listen Kim. I made a horrible mistake," sighed Josh dejectedly.  
  
Ron's shoulders slumped. It was nice while it lasted....  
  
"I definitely came to the prom with the wrong person..."complained Mankey.  
  
"Really? "and Kim caught sight of Ron next to her looking obviously defeated. She could barely restrain a laugh. Oh Ron, you should know better.... "Because I came with just the right one."  
  
Ron's face lit up as Kim smiled at him sweetly. Rufus blew a raspberry at Josh from Ron's pocket.  
  
Josh was completely speechless as the couple turned, hand in hand, and began to walk away.  
  
Ron tried to contain his happiness but he just couldn't help himself. He peered back over his shoulder and called out to Josh in a triumphant voice, "BOOYA!"  
  
THE END  
  
So what do ya think of the ending? Thanks for all the help and encouragement along the way guys! Oh, and sorry to all Josh Mankey fans. =) I know it's wrong, but I just can't get over the good-looking jock = jerk stereotype. Hey, it makes for a story. 


End file.
